Skilled
by The Black Wolves
Summary: After accidently overhearing a secret conversation, all four children of the Griffiths' household must leave. Soon they leave town with the help of friends. Did they come to the right people? What is one of them hiding from the group?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm here with a new story. I feel like this one will have more space to grow. Anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

**Max**

I causally walked into my house. I was pulled into a closet by two little ones. The gasman and Angel. Inside the quiet huge closet was Iggy.

"We've got a problem." He started.

"A problem?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad want to sell us to a company called ITEX." He finished.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

All three of them nodded. As I looked into Iggy's unfocused eyes, I could tell this was the truth.

"What do we do?" I said.

"My friend has our stuff, he's going to help us." Iggy stated.

I really hoped this friend wasn't Dylan. He has a crush on me. No wait, that's not right. He has an obsession with me. He's downright in love with me. Every time Iggy has him over, Dylan rather hang out with me. All the time he tells me he loves me. I'm just like Shut up! I really don't sound like me right now.

"Let's get in the van and drive to their place." Iggy broke the silence.

We all piled into the van. I was driving and Iggy was giving me directions. How a blind guy knows his way to a house, I'll never now.

**Fang**

Nudge watched in horror as Anne shoved me into the wall. This was nothing. Nobody knows where she takes me at night.

_CRASH!_

My head banged into the wall, leaving a huge dent. I stood up shaking of dust. Anne went over to Nudge. Oh, no you don't! I tackled her to the ground. Her hand slithered into her pocket. Anne pulled out a shot with silver liquid. The needle plunged into my arm. I crawled off her and sent her a death glare.

"Get out of here, you useless brats!" Anne screamed.

We gladly left and went to the abandoned building that we stay in. I kept glancing down at my arm, right where the needle hole was, was a spot of silver. Just as fast as it came it left. I pulled my jacket sleeve back over it and unlocked the door. Nudge stopped me from going in.

"Fang, are you okay? Like... Like she hit you and you... Has it happened before?" Nudge asked shakily.

"I'm fine." I said. I went into the old living room and wrapped my hands so I could punch the bag.

_Bam! Bam!_

My fists were about to lash out again but I stopped. I heard a soft knock on the door. I motioned for Nudge to stand back. I went to the door and slowly opened it to see Iggy's family. I raised my eyebrows.

**Max**

The door opened by a tall boy. At least six feet, black shaggy hair, dark brown eyes with gold flecks, and a long scar running down his right arm. I took a glance down at the little ones and they looked afraid of him.

"We need to leave." Iggy said to the boy.

He nodded. He motioned us in with his wrapped hands, they had bruises on them. We entered the run down room. The boy winced at something and ran down the hall.

"Who are they?" Gazzy asked. After that I noticed a girl standing there watching us. She had mocha skin and black hair.

"Well I'm Nudge and that was Fang. I have no idea what's up with him. Anyway we're both going to help you -" Nudge was interrupted by a huge explosion and a flying Fang. He coughed and shook his head shaking of dust.

"We got to move." He warned.

We all grabbed our bags that were leaning against the wall. Fang grabbed a little stick. I notice he was now wearing sunglasses. We all stuffed into the van. I was driving, Fang next to me, Iggy and Nudge right behind us and Angel and Gazzy In the very back. Behind us were two black SUV's packed with men.

"Iggy, give me some bombs." Fang demanded.

Iggy handed three bombs that I didn't know he had. Fang unbelted and opened his the door. He climbed on top of the roof. Who does he think he is? Spider-Man? Three bangs rumbled. The cars slid on the road as the dirt flew. Fang came back in.

"Dude that was sick!" Iggy said.

Fang shrugged and placed his seatbelt back on and plugged in his headphones. I heard the faint sound of This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

Fang was at the wheel pulling into a motel parking lot. We rented a cheap room with two king beds and a couch. Angel and Gazzy both called a bed.

"How about Iggy and Max take the other Nudge you get the couch." Fang suggested. Longest sentence yet.

"What about you?" I asked

"Floor." He replied sitting next to the door. And he's back everyone!

Angel and Gaz flopped on the bed. I slowly crawled onto the farthest side of the bed and so did Iggy. Nudge collapsed on the couch exhausted. Fang, plugged in his ear buds and silently mouthed the words.

I drifted asleep as my heavy eyes screamed to let me close them.

But nothing is perfect, now that you're on the run now, right?

* * *

**Sorry, bout the little cliffy... or am I? **

**I'm open for any reviews and/or PMs with any suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Again. Sorry bout last chapter with the miss leading AN. Thank you _MaximumRider99_ *cough cough* awesome writer *cough cough* for helping me realize that. Even though there was a reason its there, the note wasn't exactly true. Anyway... Here's another chapter. Just saying I really love this one!**

* * *

**Max**

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes flickered open to see the one and only Fang.

"We have to leave." He said.

I stood up stiffly and grabbed my backpack. I slung my pack over my shoulders. I was about to open the door but Fang grabbed my hand.

He shook his head.

"Get out the window." He whispered.

Then I realized we were the only ones in the room.

"What about you?" I asked. He nodded to the door. I crawled out the window, only to see the door flying open and wolf creatures stepping in. A shard of the door was thrown into my lower back and I drifted towards the darkness.

**Fang**

Erasers surrounded me. Thank god, the rest of the gang was in the woods now.

"Hello Bird-boy." Ari snarled.

"Nice seeing you too, dog-breath." I growled back.

He lunged towards me, missing me by an inch. I whipped out my handy Bo staff. A eraser noticed I took it out and they took it. It snapped in half. All my fights, the memories all gone.

Instead of being of upset, I turned angry. I felt the frustration build up and I felt a spark of warmth in my hands. Then I looked down. My hands where on fire. Fire! F-I-R-E! As in the stuff you use to roast marshmallows. I know I've mastered water, and other stuff. And now fire! God, my life's messed up. I shot the fire off my hands easily. Almost effortlessly. All erasers were laying on the ground twitching. Well that's done. I jumped over each wolf body and into to the bathroom. I collected my trashy black bag and swung it around onto my back, in between my wings. I stole a glance at the mirror and saw myself with silver hair and eyes. I rubbed my eyes then looked again. Still the same. I pulled the hood up on my hoodie and pulled on my sunglasses. I walked out of the building as if nothing ever happened and saw four eyes glancing at me as if I just won a war. I hopped into the passenger seat and glanced at Max.

"We need to go somewhere." I said.

Max turned out as I told her the directions of where to go.

* * *

We pulled up in front of Dr. Martinez's and Ella's house. I quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door. The door flew open By Ella, grinning ear to ear decked out in pink.

"Mom, Fang's back!" She yelled through the house, hugging me tight. I awkwardly hugged her. I felt someone shooting bullets into my back. Not literally. It was a hyperbole. God people, chill it. Dr M came out and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" Dr. M asked.

"I have a new power." I replied.

"Another one?" She questioned. I nodded.

"Okay come on in." She looked behind me to see the car full of my friend. "And them too. Ella go get em'" She ordered.

We walked into the familiar home. The one that smelled like cookies. The one that's always friendly. We went into her guest room, the one I stayed in when I was hurt.

"So what is it?" Dr M asked. I plopped on the bed and sighed.

"Fire." I said.

"How?"

"It's triggered by rage."

Dr. M contemplated the idea for a minute. Then she sighed.

"Want to know a secret?" She said. I shook my head.

"I want to. Okay are you ready?" She checked. I didn't look at her.

"I work for ITEX." She whispered.

My head snapped up. Was this some kind of sick joke? I thought of this woman as a mother and she betrays me. Anger bubbled up inside my stomach and I bursted. I shot up and pinned her against the wall.

"WHAT?" I roared.

"Fang-" She started. I cut her off.

"NO, I TRUSTED YOU! NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE A WHITECOAT!" I yelled. Fury, that's all I felt. No emotion other than that.

Max

I heard crashing from the room Fang and went into. Yeah, that's right I know her name. They seem like nice people.

_BANG!_

"WHAT?" Fang yelled.

I heard the muffled voice of Dr. Martinez.

"NO, I TRUSTED YOU! NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE A WHITECOAT!" Fang yelled again. Note: Don't get fang angry.

"ELLA GET THE COOKIES." Dr. Martinez called to Ella.

Ella shot off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. She pulled out a few cookies from the bin. She ran down the hall into the room. I silently walked to the room. Even though I couldn't see I could hear.

"Fang, please!" Ella pleaded.

It was as if Fang could sense the fear in her voice. He calmed down. Thank god, everyone was outside. I walked into the room to see Fang sitting on the bed head in hands. Ella and Dr. Martinez talking together. I sat on the bed next to the bed next to Fang. I put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Fang, you can't keep things bottled up like this." I whispered. He nodded.

"Everyone's trusting you. Relying on you." I reassured.

"When would they trust a monster?" He asked. Flipping the conversation around. I had no freaking Idea what he was talking about.

"Fang if you were a monster, you'd be good." I said soothingly. Fang nodded. We stood up.

"Sorry, Dr. M." Fang said.

"Fang, honey it wasn't your fault." She replied smiling. We left the room and went outside. The kids and Iggy were playing together. Wait does Iggy count as a kid? I guess so. We went over to them.

"Time to leave." I informed them. They joined us walking to the van. Fang decided to drive to get his mind of something.

* * *

We pulled into a abandoned campsite. It wasn't anything fancy, just a few logs and a empty clearing. I sat down in the grass, curling up. I've got third shift. I shut my eyes and a wave of sleep lapped over me.

**Fang**

I was taking first shift. Everyone was asleep except Angel. She came over to me.

"Fang?" She asked innocently.

"Hmm?" I replied looking to her.

"Can you read me a story? I can't fall asleep without them." Angel pleaded.

I nodded and let a tiny smile slip onto my lips. She climbed into my lap. Which surprised me. I looked at her. Her big blue eyes filled with mischief. She put her book into the palm of my calloused hand. I looked down. The three little pigs. **(AN: Bear with me I totally forgot most of it.)**

"The three little pigs. Once upon a time..." She rested her head against my chest. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down..." I glanced down and saw she was asleep. I myself was tired. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Max**

I woke up to take my shift. I looked around to see Gazzy and Nudge leaning against the same log. Iggy just settled down. Where Angel slept was empty. I looked over to Fang. Two figures were there. One tiny one curled up in the larger one's lap. The bigger one was resting their head against the little one's head. A book was resting In front of their sleeping form. Angel and Fang. I think they'll trust each other more now. I never knew Fang had a soft side. I'm relieved to see that he wasn't just a shell of a person. Two words:

_How Cute._

* * *

**See why I love it know? I'm trying to build up everyone's trust then do something drastic. Nothing super bad though. It's just something slips. So... PM or review if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... Sorry for the long update. School is such a pain. I've already been bombarded with homework even though its only the second week. Anyway, I've also gotten an obsession with anime so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fang**

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around. Left. Right. Up. Down. Then I felt the weight in my lap. I recognized it as Angel. Events of last night flowed through my memory reminding me. I smiled. Very gently I removed Angel off my lap and set her down where we were currently. I quickly whipped of any trace of emotion. I jogged over to a trail of the forest and entered. I could hear the loud chirping of birds, the hum of the crickets and the whistling of the trees. This is were I belong. I continued down the path, till I heard a few cracks. I swiftly picked up a rock. I threw it towards the direction of the cracking. I heard a successful thump!

"Owwww Fang, what the heck?" I heard following that. It sounded like Max.

"Where are you?" She asked.  
Her words were slightly cut off by the crunching of the leaves. A few minutes later Max was right in front of me. Blond hair trailing down her back, chocolate brown eyes. And what's this? A red mark on her forehead. Can someone say funny. The expression on her face was hilarious.

"What was that for?" She questioned. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go wake everyone up." Max said with a slight smile. Did she see Angel and me? I nodded.  
Max turned around and quickly left back to the campsite, while I ventured out more. I came to a tiny stream that seemed big enough to have at least a few fish. I stuck my hands in the cool soothing crystal clear water and cupped it. I brought my cupped hands up to my face and let the cold water run down my face. I heard a few buzzes. They didn't sound like a bell, or a phone. More like a robot saying something. I paused. The buzzing occurred again.

_'Fang... Fang... Fan-'_

I didn't get a chance to hear the end of the message because I was already sprinting towards the group. I reached them, barely breathing heavy. Everyone gave me a questioned look.

"We have to leave." I said. I went to pick up my items. I noticed everyone still sitting down. I gave them a puzzled glance.

"Fang, we're worried about you. You've been even more on edge than before. And that's extremely hard to do! Like you're always stressed out! What's going on? Can't you at least tell us. For gods sake, I'm your sister! Why are you like this? Please Fang chill out." Nudge rambled.

"Someone's out there." I replied bluntly.

"No there isn't." Iggy said. I raised my eyebrow.

I turned away and sat on a log. The was buzzing repeating over and over. More sound followed growing louder. I put my hands to my ears. I was getting a bit angry with the group. Why can't they listen? Do they know what happened in my past. I felt the log tip slightly to the right. I looked over and saw Max.

"Fang, what's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. I don't think I could yell over the noise. Do they not hear it.

"Please tell us soon, we're pretty much family now. We all got secrets." Max said before leaving.

All sounds died down to only crunching of the leaves. I stood up and whirled around. I swung out my fist hitting something hard. No not a tree, I'm not that stupid to hit something visible. The object appeared to be a flyboy and they landed with a thud. Everyone stared at me. Oh now they believe me! Lovely.

"In car now." Max demanded.  
We all rushed into the car. I was stuck in the crammed little car instead of the beautiful blue clouded sky. It's dangerous there though. While my secrets unknown.

"Sorry, Fang." Gazzy apologized. Is this the first time he's talk to me? I guess so, I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. 

* * *

**Max (3 hours later)**

I'm worried right now. Fang's been very uptight. I feel like he's really different. Not in a bad way though. I've felt like I've known him my entire life. I peered over at him from my position on the hood of the car. He was helping Iggy and The Gasman with some bombs. Ah, my two pyros. Those two are connected by the hip, I'll tell you that. Fang looked very uncomfortable in their way. Somehow noticing my eyes, he glanced back at me. A small smirk appeared on his face. I blushed. WHAT! Maximum Ride does not blush. You like my new name? I feel like it fits me so much better than Maxine Griffiths. Ugh, that name was horrible. I climbed off the hood and went over to Angel and Nudge. Angel was leaning against Nudge while looking extremely bored. They were reading a fairy tale but I'm pretty sure nudge was rambling about her own world. See, Angel makes new people read her story. She decides whether or not she likes said person. This morning after testing Fang she came up to me and told me:

_'Fang's not all bad. He's kind of like you. Tough but caring. But he's a little quiet. Though you'd make a cute couple!'_

I'm getting dating advice from an eight year old! No, no no Hun. I can do this myself. Wait what? I didn't say that did I? Do I like Fang? Do I? Please lord help me.  
I looked over where he was last but he wasn't there. I then notice him against a tree, alone. I walked over to him and plopped down beside him.

"Hey." I started.

"Hi." He replied.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you miss your home?" I said.

"Nope." He responded leaning back fully but not putting much pressure on his back. Then I noticed he wasn't leaning back all the way. So what? Big deal.

"Do you think they'll ever find us?"

"Yes, but we'll win." Very encouraging.

"How do you know?" I pressed on.

"Because." He replied shortly.

Our conversation was cut short because of multiple SUV's pulling up. They screeched to a stop. Everyone jumped up and took a fighting stance. A wolf human dude hopped out of the passenger seat.

"I see you've gotten bird boy to help you." He snarled. Who's bird boy?  
At least one-hundred wolf people piled out of the car. They began approaching us. I swung my fists quickly, hitting the hairy face of the beast. More crowded me till I couldn't see the others. I kicked and punched my way around them. Only two were left but they were the leader I guess and a bulky sidekick. The leader kicked me in stomach as I swung my arm into the face of the the sidekick. He went down the same time I did. The leader picked me up and pinned my arms behind my back. He tilted his head down next to my ear.

"You're coming with us. I'm Ari by the way." Lead- eh, Ari whispered. His breathed reeked if sewage and raw meat.

Ari let me look at my peers. Angel, The Gasman were both in the same position. Nudge was chatting off a storm with hers while she sat leaning on her knees with her arms behind her back. Iggy had to be sat on and looked rather annoyed. Fang was still fighting. It looks like he was dinged up badly but he kept going. His lightning fast reflexes seemed inhuman.

"Get the gun." A wolf person yelled.

There was a huge B.B. Gun that looked rather intimidating. The first shot was made but missed. Then a second Fang dodged it. Many bullets were shot but they missed. Unfortunately the next bullet, Fang wasn't that fast. The bullet dug into his right arm. He didn't scream, or tears didn't fall, but his eyes widen. Fang dropped to the ground. His arm was already gushing blood, like a red river. Small specks of blue was mixed inside the red.

"Everyone to the trucks, I'll deal with this one." A man said.

He looked like he was in late forties maybe early fifties. He had glasses, a white coat, and a mustache. I was given to a different hairy dude and was out in a death grip. Ari went over to the man they walked over to Fang. I couldn't help but look. Ari helped Fang to stand up. Was he being nice? Spoke to soon. Ari raked his claws across the left side of Fang's face. His teeth clenched and something sparked in his dark eyes, it seemed so cold, so angry.

I didn't get to see what happened next because I was unpleasantly thrown in the truck.

"Watch it!" I yelled.

I sat down next to Angel. Everyone was blooded and bruised.

"Max, what's going to happened to us?" She said staring up at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know honey." I replied, because I honestly didn't know.

I was more concerned on our physical states right now. We were just beaten half to death.

** Five Minutes Later...**

The doors swung open of the immobile vehicle and there was Ari carrying a silver haired, silver eyed, struggling Fang. Ari had multiple burn marks on him. Fang had a few more claw marks then before. Right before leaving they muttered things to each other. You could feel the anger rolling off Fang. And what the heck was wrong with his features? The door slammed. Fang leaned his head against the door. Angel went over to Fang.

"What happen to you, Fang?" She asked.

"Long story." He replied taking deep breathes.

"We've got time." Iggy responded.

"When I was born I was born in a laboratory. My parents are unknown. I was mutated into a freak with different powers and a few disturbing features..."

After Fang finished his long tale, Angel, Nudge and I all had tears in our eyes. Ig, and Gaz were being tough for our group. Fang remanded his emotionless brick walk ways, his features were calm and it seemed like he was in a lot of pain, both mentally and physically.

"Where next?" Gazzy asked.

"The school." Fang replied before shutting his eyes and leaving them closed.

* * *

**Review! **


End file.
